


Это были не тускены, слишком точный огонь…

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Wolfram_Rivera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Marty Sue, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, alternative universe, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Rivera/pseuds/Wolfram_Rivera
Summary: Люк возвращается домой и узнает, кто мог на самом деле убить тех джав, которые продали им дроидов.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Это были не тускены, слишком точный огонь…

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от событий Эпизода IV, возможный ООС, смерть основных персонажей, Марти-Сью, рояль в кустах

Люк выжимал из старенького спидера всё, на что тот был способен. В голове билась одна мысль — только бы успеть, предупредить, забрать, спрятать. Что он скажет дяде, как объяснит, почему надо срочно, бросив всё, убегать, Люк ещё не знал, но надеялся придумать что-нибудь действительно убедительное, такое, что суровый приземлённый фермер сочтёт достойным. Всё-таки Люк любил их — тетю Беру и дядю Оуэна, несмотря ни на что. Они были его семьёй.

Наконец показались купола родной фермы. Сердце Люка на мгновение остановилось от ужаса — неужели он опоздал? Но нет, здания выглядели целыми, один из дроидов скрылся за дальним куполом.

Люк резко затормозил, выскочил из спидера и побежал к входу. Стоявших рядом скучающих штурмовиков он заметил слишком поздно.

— Эй, ты кто? — предостерегающе поднял руку один.

— С дороги! — крикнул Люк, оттолкнул его в сторону и тут же растянулся на песке — второй штурмовик подставил ему подножку и толкнул.

— У нас гости, сэр, — тем временем сказал первый штурмовик, выслушал ответ. — Так точно, сэр.

Люк едва приподнялся на руках, морщась от сухого песка, набившегося в рот, как его с силой подняли, выкрутили руки за спиной и бесцеремонно поволокли внутрь.

Люк отплёвывался от песка, дёргался и извивался, пытаясь вырваться, но солдаты держали его крепко. С каждым шагом отчаяние охватывало его всё сильнее.

Наконец они вошли в столовую.

— Дядя? — прошептал Люк. — Ты жив…

— Люк, где дроиды, которых я купил вчера? — строго спросил Оуэн.

Только сейчас Люк сообразил, что дядя чем-то сильно недоволен. Он стоял, уперев руки в бока, и сурово смотрел на племянника. Взгляд тёти был, напротив, сочувственным, как всегда, когда Оуэн распекал Люка или читал нотации. Рядом с ней за столом сидел офицер в пыльной полевой форме — лейтенант, судя по планкам. Кепи лежало рядом, на столе. Офицер с усталой улыбкой рассматривал Люка.

— Значит, это и есть ваш племянник, господин Ларс? — спросил он слегка хриплым голосом.

— Да, этот юный бездельник — мой племянник, — кивнул Оуэн. — И я хочу знать, где он шляется с утра.

Офицер поднял руку, призывая его замолчать.

— Люк Скайуокер?

Люк кивнул в ответ, растерянно глядя на него.

— Что случилось, молодой человек? — мягко спросил офицер. — Вы бежали так, словно за вами гналось целое племя тускенов.

Люк растерянно переводил взгляд с Оуэна на Беру, потом на этого офицера и обратно на Оуэна.

— Что случилось? — так же мягко и настойчиво повторил лейтенант.

— Они мертвы! — выпалил Люк. — Они все мертвы!

— Ты о чём? — нахмурился Оуэн. — Тебе голову напекло?

— Кто мертвы? — прищурился лейтенант. Люк машинально отметил, что тот сидит, сложив руки в потрёпанных перчатках перед собой.

— Джавы… их убили, — прошептал Люк, вспомнив недавнее. — Те джавы, которые вчера продали…

Он осёкся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнее.

Лейтенант чуть нахмурился, повернулся и без спроса налил воды из кувшина, протянул стакан Люку. Люк машинально взял стакан, стараясь не встречаться с внимательным, цепким взглядом лейтенанта. В голове сотней молоточков билась одна мысль — он влип и подставил всех: старого Бена, вчера купленных дроидов и ту красивую девушку из голограммы. Как назло, убедительная версия никак не придумывалась.

— Люк, ты отправил дроидов на Южный перевал? — не выдержал Оуэн общего молчания.

— Одну минутку, господин Ларс. Сейчас ваш племянник выпьет водички и расскажет всё по порядку, что делал с утра или даже с того момента, как вы купили дроидов у джав. Итак?

Последнее адресовалось уже Люку. Тот судорожно кивнул, крепко держа в руке стакан, как последнюю надежду. Вода заканчивалась ужасающе быстро.

— Я вас слушаю, Люк, — сказал лейтенант, забирая пустой стакан. — Что вы делали после того, как ваш дядя купил дроидов.

Спокойный вежливый голос имперца, непривычное обращение на «вы», как к солидному взрослому мужчине, никак не соответствовали тому, что Люк успел вообразить по дороге домой.

— Ну, я стал приводить их в приличный вид, — растерянно начал Люк, пригладив растрёпанные вихры пятернёй. — Они были в пыли, грязные. Обычное дело после джав.

Лейтенант снова сел, жестом пригласил Люка сесть напротив.

— Что же вы с ними делали? — поинтересовался он, опять сложив руки перед собой. — Расскажите подробнее.

Люк пожал плечами, сомневаясь, что имперец поймёт тонкости всех процедур, которым он подверг дроидов, и начал рассказ, старательно избегая упоминаний о той голограмме. Всё было бы ничего, если бы не влез дядя.

— Ты говорил, что обнаружил записи прежних владельцев?

Люк вздрогнул, поднял испуганные глаза — у него же почти получилось не вспоминать о злосчастной записи.

— Да, были всякие обрывки, — махнул он рукой. — Знаете там, из серии «Тиль, верни пять кредитов, которые ты взял в долг в прошлом году», напоминалки. Просто повседневность. Я никого не знаю из тех, кого упоминали. Может, они все давно умерли.

Люк не заметил, как дядя вопросительно поднял бровь. Зато заметил лейтенант и слегка улыбнулся с таким видом, как будто поверил Люку.

— И вы решили стереть им память? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Люк. — Да. Решили. Мы же купили их у джав.

— Хорошо. Что вы делали после того, как привели в порядок купленных вашим дядей дроидов?

— Запер в гараже и поехал в Анкорхед.

При этих словах лицо Оуэна помрачнело, но он промолчал.

— Что вы там делали? — тем временем задал очередной вопрос лейтенант.

— Но разве это так важно?

— Мы ищем пропавших дроидов, Люк. По описанию ваши дроиды похожи.

— Мало ли на Татуине астромехов?

— Поэтому мы проверяем всех. Напомните, вы стёрли им память?

— Нет… — вопрос оказался неожиданным, Люк растерялся и тут же понял, что почти проговорился. — То есть да.

— Так нет или да? — улыбнулся лейтенант уже открыто. — Стёрли или нет.

— Нет, не стёр, — убито ответил Люк.

— Значит, в Анкорхед ты ездил, чтобы опять бездельничать со своими дружками, — заключил Оуэн. — Хотя мог бы взять дроидов, как я тебе и говорил.

— А ещё ты говорил, чтобы они завтра, то есть уже сегодня, работали на Южном перевале. Сам знаешь, стирание памяти — это долго. Мне надо было остаться ночевать в Анкорхеде? — вскинулся Люк. — Но тогда я бы не успел отправить их туда.

— Люк, ты снова пытаешься оправдать своё безделье, — нахмурился Оуэн.

Лейтенант слегка хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Давайте продолжим, господин Ларс. Итак, Люк, с кем вы встречались и разговаривали? Это в самом деле очень важно.

— Меня в чём-то подозревают? — обиделся юноша. — Да кто угодно подтвердит, что вчера вечером я был в Анкорхеде.

— Вот и расскажите о тех, кто может это подтвердить, — подбодрил его офицер.

Люк начал неохотно рассказывать о том, как поехал к друзьям, как они сидели и болтали обо всём на свете, как он совершенно неожиданно встретил своего лучшего, после Дженека, друга Биггса Дарклайтера. С каждым сказанным словом росло чувство вины — он действительно подвёл дядю, потому что мог взять этих дроидов с собой…

— Вы и про дроидов рассказали друзьям? — в какой-то момент спросил лейтенант.

— Да, конечно, — Люк даже удивился вопросу. — Это же обычное дело.

— Конечно, — подозрительно легко согласился лейтенант и попросил: — Расскажите о вашем друге Биггсе.

Люк было надулся, но встретился с добродушным взглядом лейтенанта и со вздохом начал рассказывать о Биггсе.

Он говорил, отвечая на ненавязчивые вопросы имперца, ловил взволнованные взгляды тёти, а в голове пульсировала надежда, что Бен догадается увести дроидов, спрятать и переправить на Альдераан. Как-нибудь. Он-то умеет гораздо больше, он был генералом и джедаем…

— А потом вы вернулись домой, — подвёл итог рассказу Люка лейтенант. — Так где ваши дроиды, Люк? Вы отправили их на Южный перевал, как вас попросил ваш дядя?

Вопрос оказался настолько неожиданным, что Люк замер, застыл, глядя в зелёные с золотистыми искрами глаза имперца. Слишком яркие, слишком большие, таких глаз у людей не бывает…

— Нет, — прошептал Люк.

— Как нет? — грозно спросил Оуэн.

— Почему? — совершенно спокойно полюбопытствовал лейтенант.

Люк нервно сглотнул, внутренне готовясь к грозе.

— Астромех сбежал, — признался он.

— Люк! Сколько раз я тебе говорил — сначала дело, потом все эти твои развлечения! У нас каждый день на счету, мы не можем позволить себе тратить время на глупости, как твои друзья. Как я могу отпустить тебя в Академию, если ты сам этого не хочешь?

— Присядьте, господин Ларс, — прервал Оуэна лейтенант. В его негромком, с хрипотцой голосе было столько силы и уверенности, что Оуэн послушался и замолчал, всем видом показывая, что устроит выволочку непутёвому племяннику, как только все имперцы уберутся с его фермы.

— Значит, астромех сбежал. Что было дальше?

Люк потёр вспотевшие ладони.

— Я взял С-3РО и поехал его искать.

— Нашли?

— Нашли, — кивнул Люк.

— Так где они? — нетерпеливо спросил Оуэн.

Люк помялся, покосился на тётю.

— Понимаешь, на нас напали тускены.

Лицо дяди побледнело и вытянулось, тётя в ужасе прижала пальцы ко рту.

— Люк, мальчик мой, почему ты сразу не сказал? — прошептала она.

— Я сказал же… — возразил Люк. — Пытался.

На лейтенанта эти слова не произвели никакого впечатления. Он так же спокойно смотрел на Люка.

— На вас напали тускены, но вы сейчас сидите и разговариваете со мной.

— Да, напали тускены, но старый Бен прогнал их. Ненадолго.

— Старый Бен? — переспросил лейтенант.

— Бен Кеноби, отшельник, — поморщился Оуэн, словно съел что-то кислое. — Живёт за Морем Дюн. Странный человек.

— Он прогнал их, отвёз нас к себе, напоил чаем, а потом попросил отвезти его в Анкорхед.

Эта ложь далась Люку легко. Всё так и было, почти, только это сам Люк предложил отвезти отшельника в город.

— Вы его повезли в город, но сюда вернулись один. Что случилось?

Люк вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Изуродованные тела джав и сожжённый краулер стояли перед глазами.

— Мы наткнулись на краулер джав. Тех самых, которые продали нам дроидов. Они все были убиты. Я не знаю почему…

— Кому понадобилось убивать их? — удивилась тётя. — Даже тускены почти никогда не трогают джав…

Лицо лейтенанта вытянулось, под пыльной коркой, покрывавшей его кожу, стало заметно, как он побледнел. Всё показное добродушие исчезло, как вода на раскалённом двумя солнцами камне.

— Люк, вы уверены, это те джавы, которые продали вам дроидов? — тихо спросил он.

— Уверен.

— Так сами дроиды где?

— Они остались с Беном, помогать ему. Бен сказал, что позаботится о телах.

— И последний вопрос, Люк. Почему вы не остались помогать Бену, а примчались сюда?

— Я испугался, — просто сказал Люк, и это было правдой.

— Я вас понимаю, — сочувственно сказал лейтенант. — Что же, покажете дорогу. Едем.

Тётя встала, пристально посмотрела на лейтенанта.

— Это действительно необходимо?

— Да, конечно. Люк покажет дорогу, а потом вернёт домой дроидов, если это не те дроиды, которых мы ищем. Мы просто сверим номера, это не займёт много времени, госпожа Ларс. К вечеру ваш племянник будет дома.

— Я еду с вами, — решительно заявил Оуэн.

— Думаю, это лишнее, — вежливо улыбнулся лейтенант.

— Даже тускены редко нападают на джав, это событие из ряда вон выходящее. Здесь что-то не так, а значит, люди вам будут не лишними. К тому же я достаточно хорошо знаю окрестности.

— Я не имею права подвергать опасности гражданских, — качнул головой имперец.

— А Люка с собой тянете. Думаете, этот мальчишка, у которого в голове одни полёты, действительно вам чем-то поможет, случись что?

Имперец устало вздохнул, словно сил спорить с настырным фермером у него уже не осталось.

— Собирайтесь, — бросил он и вышел из кухни.

Люк потянулся следом, через силу улыбнувшись тёте. Этот имперец вёл себя так, словно ничего не знал ни о джавах, ни о краулере. Может быть, Бен ошибся, и это были не имперские штурмовики. Тогда кто? Люк не знал ответа на этот вопрос, ему казалось, что он попал в зыбучие пески и его постепенно затягивает в бездну.

Через пару минут вышел дядя. Он держал в руках старенькую, проверенную винтовку. Под курткой виднелся тёмный жилет, с виду обычный, неказистый, но Люк знал, что этот жилет сделан из особо выделанной кожи крайт-дракона и выдерживает выстрелы лёгких бластеров или тускенских ружей. На голове у дяди был такой же старый, видавший виды шлем. На бёдрах висели две кобуры с бластерами. Оуэн Ларс захватил почти весь свой арсенал. Люк был более чем уверен, что в перекинутой через плечо сумке, кроме небольшой походной аптечки, припрятаны несколько самодельных гранат — «вспышек» и «вонючек».

Лейтенант одобрительно кивнул Ларсу, сел рядом рядом с Люком, поправил кепи. Куда забрался дядя, Люк не видел. Наверно, воспользовался спидером этого имперца.

***

Они приехали на место очень быстро. Лейтенант без церемоний потребовал гнать на всей скорости. Единственный на памяти Люка, кроме Биггса и Дженека, кто не испугался лихих поворотов и бешеной гонки по ущелью. Со стороны казалось, что он наслаждается скоростью и ветром, бьющим в лицо.

Люк затормозил перед большим валуном, развернул спидер и выскочил.

— Бен! — закричал он. — Я вернулся!

Кеноби как раз поднимал тело джавы, чтобы отнести в костёр. Услышав возглас Люка, он обернулся.

— Люк! Я рад… — начал он и запнулся, увидев, что тот не один. — Что с тобой всё в порядке.

Имперец выскочил следом.

— Лейтенант Ваккет, — представился он и тяжело вздохнул. — Вы тут всё затоптали. Внутрь краулера поднимались?

— Ещё нет, — сказал Кеноби, положил джаву в костер, пристально посмотрел на лейтенанта. — Что случилось?

Взгляд, которым лейтенант окинул Кеноби с ног до головы, классифицировать было сложно.

— Массовое убийство, — наконец сказал он и демонстративно развёл руками. — А теперь сядьте вот, например, на камешек, чтобы не затоптать то немногое, что осталось. Люк, где ваши дроиды? Позовите их.

Люк повертел головой и обнаружил их у другого конца краулера. С-3РО пытался вытащить из-под завалов маленький трупик, Р2-Д2 печально пиликал рядом.

— Идите сюда, — Люк помахал им рукой.

— Да, мастер Люк, — печально отозвался С-3РО. — Какая всё-таки трагедия. Мне так жаль. Они, конечно, пытались нас похитить и разобрать на запчасти, но, в сущности, они неплохие и совершенно не заслужили такой ужасной смерти.

Р2-Д2 согласно пробибикал и первый подкатился к Люку. Следом приковылял С-3РО.

Жгучий стыд охватил Люка. Он так и не смог ничего придумать, чтобы уберечь дроидов. Теперь всё кончено. Вспомнив, что этот лейтенант просил лишний раз не топтаться вокруг, Люк устроился на валуне рядом с Беном.

— Простите, я подвёл вас, — прошептал он.

— Не стоит терять надежды, — прошептал в ответ старый джедай.

Тем временем лейтенант присел на корточки и внимательно разглядывал следы на песке, делая пометки в деке. Рядом изучал следы Оуэн. Люк никогда не видел своего дядю таким встревоженным и настороженным.

— Не уверен, что это были тускены, — сказал он, вставая с колен. — Похоже на наёмников. Они предпочитают армейскую обувь, старую, в какой ходили солдаты республиканской армии во время Войн клонов.

— Вы правы, господин Ларс, — задумчиво протянул лейтенант. — К тому же тускены обязательно бы разграбили краулер. Здесь же, судя по тому, что я вижу, не взяли ничего.

— Это всё очень странно, — согласился Оуэн. — Пойду проверю, куда уходят следы.

— Будьте осторожны, — кивнул лейтенант и махнул одному из скаутов, чтобы тот составил Ларсу компанию.

— Люк, дроиды, — напомнил дядя перед тем, как уйти.

— Ах да, дроиды. Проверьте их, — обернулся лейтенант к штурмовикам. Сам он выпрямился, потёр поясницу и подошёл ближе, чтобы лично увидеть, чем закончится проверка.

Люка прошиб холодный пот, когда штурмовики подошли к дроидам. Вот и всё.

— Одну минуточку, — негромко сказал Бен.

— Что такое? — недовольно пробурчал один.

Бен подвинулся к ним ближе, повёл перед собой ладонью, словно отгоняя назойливое насекомое.

— Вам нет необходимости проверять дроидов. Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете, — сказал он.

Лицо лейтенанта застыло, превратилось в бледную маску.

— Простите, что? — глухо спросил он, буравя Бена сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Вам нет необходимости проверять этих дроидов. Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете, — повторил джедай с нажимом.

— Нам нет необходимости проверять этих дроидов… — механически начал штурмовик.

Лейтенант же отступил на шаг назад и зло ухмыльнулся.

— Генерал Кеноби! — сказал он со странным грубоватым акцентом.

У Люка всё оборвалось внутри. Откуда этот имперец знает?

— Но как? — пробормотал Кеноби, вскакивая и скидывая плащ одним движением, и выбросил руку вперёд. Оба штурмовика отлетели к краулеру, а вот лейтенант остался стоять на ногах и всё так же зло ухмылялся.

— Далеко же вы забрались, генерал. Но нельзя бегать всю жизнь, — мягко сказал он.

Что произошло дальше, Люк не понял. Взметнулся синий клинок, описал замысловатую траекторию, расцвёл зелёными молниями и пропал. Через мгновение старый Бен упал на колени и завалился на бок. От сгоревшего до чёрных углей лица поднимался тонкий дымок. Лейтенант держал в согнутой руке бластер. Когда он его успел вытащить, оставалось загадкой. Подойдя ближе, он перевернул тело и выстрелил ещё раз, в затылок.

— Приказ номер шестьдесят шесть никто не отменял, — задумчиво сказал лейтенант, пряча бластер обратно в кобуру. — Живы?

Последнее относилось уже к штурмовикам. Те успели кое-как подняться, потирая ушибленные части тела, и приковыляли обратно.

— Ощущение такое, как будто я три дня бухал в увольнительной, — пожаловался один.

— О, ЭлТи завалил джедая? Проставляться будете, сэр? Знатная добыча, почти как крайт-дракон, — прохрипел другой.

— Дроиды, — отозвался лейтенант таким голосом, каким обычно разговаривают с детьми, напоминая о несделанных уроках.

— Виноват, сэр! — хором ответили штурмовики.

Люк обречённо смотрел, как один снял с пояса сканер, другой придерживал астромеха. Теперь надежды не осталось. Перед глазами всё плыло. Как он мог так всех подвести?

— Люк! — голос донёсся словно издалека, на грани слышимости.

— Люк! — чувствительный тычок в ногу вернул его в реальный мир.

Он тряхнул головой и увидел перед собой опустившегося на колено лейтенанта. Было в его глазах что-то такое, что Люку показалось, что хотя этот человек выглядит ненамного старше его самого, но на самом деле ему очень много лет.

— Люк, — повторил он в третий раз. — Что это у вас за инструмент на поясе? Такой длинный и блестящий.

— Это световой меч моего отца, — машинально ответил Люк.

— И звали вашего отца Энакин Скайуокер, — с непонятной улыбкой покивал лейтенант.

— Да! А что? — с вызовом сказал Люк.

— Молодой человек, вы хоть умеете им пользоваться? — устало вздохнул лейтенант.

— Умею, — буркнул Люк. — Вот.

Он снял меч и нажал на кнопку активации. Голубое лезвие с гудением вырвалось из рукояти прямо перед лицом лейтенанта. Тот скривился и двумя пальцами отвёл лезвие в сторону.

— Осторожнее, молодой человек. Так и покалечиться можно, — сказал он. — Можете выключать, мне достаточно. Хорошо, что ваш отец не видит этого позорища.

— Что вы знаете о моём отце? — вспыхнул Люк.

Лейтенант лишь усмехнулся и поднялся, отряхивая налипший на штанину песок.

— Сэр! Мы произвели проверку. Это те самые дроиды, — подал голос один из штурмовиков.

— Прекрасно, — потёр руки лейтенант. — И, как я помню, память им не чистили. Сегодня на удивление хороший день, не так ли? Грузите их в спидер. Аккуратнее! Не хватало, чтобы вы затоптали то немногое, что осталось.

— Мастер Люк, что же это делается! — горестно возвёл золотистые руки к небу С-3РО, когда один из штурмовиков стал прилаживать ограничитель к корпусу. — Мы не совершили ничего противоправного, правда, Арту?

В ответ бело-синий астромех разразился целой прочувствованной трелью щелчков, гудков и свиста.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Тебя отправят на Кессель за такие речи.

— Допустим, для Кесселя он наговорил мало, — заметил лейтенант. — Но его явное нежелание сотрудничать наводит на определённые мысли. Не вздумайте сбежать, в следующий раз я буду не таким добрым.

Он провёл ладонями по лицу, размазывая пыль, сел рядом с Люком.

— Осталось понять, кому помешали мелкие мусорщики. Ваши предположения, Люк?

— Без понятия, — пробурчал тот в ответ. — Я в деле сыска ничего не понимаю.

— Вы же были уверены, что это сделали имперские штурмовики?

Люк ссутулился, глядя на песчинки у ног, ничего не ответил.

— Были, были, у вас это было написано на лице, когда вы прибежали со всех ног домой. Это он вам подсказал?

Лейтенант кивнул в сторону мёртвого генерала Кеноби.

Люк засопел и снова ничего не ответил.

— Странно, что для того, кто всю жизнь прожил в пустыне, на природе, вы совершенно не умеете читать следы. Вот, смотрите, это следы от сапог сопровождавших меня штурмовиков, вот мой след, — лейтенант аккуратно наступил на песок так, чтобы отпечаток рифлёной подошвы вышел чётким. — А вот следы убийц. Неужели вы не видите разницы? Ладно, сидите и думайте над этими фактами, а мне надо работать.

— Сэр, какие будут дальнейшие приказания? — громко спросил один из штурмовиков.

— Отвезите дроидов в гарнизон. Я сообщу, что их обнаружили.

— Есть, сэр! — отсалютовали оба штурмовика.

Лейтенант проводил взглядом армейский спидер, встал с нагретого двумя солнцами валуна.

— Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, Люк, — сказал он.

Люк снова решил не отвечать, лишь с досадой пнул камешек. Наверно, дядя прав, и ему место на этой куче песка, по недоразумению названной планетой. Попытавшись пойти наперекор воле старших, он лишь всё испортил и навлёк на себя и на семью беды.

Глядя, как имперский лейтенант, стоя на коленях, говорит по комму с кем-то далёким, Люк решил, что шанс сбежать у него есть. Заскочить домой, взять необходимое, а дальше — в Мос-Эйсли, наняться на первый корабль, улетающий с Татуина, и ищи-свищи его. Что при этом будет с дядей и тётей, он старался не думать. Неожиданно лейтенант оглянулся через плечо и подмигнул с таким видом, словно догадался о его задумке. Люк вздрогнул и остался сидеть на валуне.

Вскоре вернулись дядя и скаут. У дяди в руках была какая-то тёмная тряпка.

— Скверное дело, — начал было он, заметил труп Кеноби, нахмурился. — Эй, парень, что тут произошло?

Лейтенант снова встал, подошёл ближе к Оуэну.

— Во-первых, ваши дроиды оказались именно теми дроидами, которых мы искали последние двое суток, поэтому они конфискованы, — сказал он.

— Эй, я не понял, почему вы забрали моих дроидов? — переспросил Оуэн, делая шаг к имперцу.

— Вы купили краденых дроидов. Вы хотите понести ответственность за то, что украли имперскую собственность? — улыбнулся лейтенант.

Впервые на памяти Люка дядя не нашёлся с ответом, он лишь смерил лейтенанта мрачным взглядом и промолчал. Люк в чём-то понимал его — Оуэн Ларс был честным фермером и не опускался до воровства.

— Что же касается этого, — лейтенант указал на труп Кеноби. — Вы же знали отца Люка, не так ли?

— Ну знал, — буркнул Оуэн.

— И вы должны были знать, кто на самом деле этот чудаковатый старик Бен, живущий у Моря Дюн.

Оуэн пожевал губами, помялся, но в итоге кивнул.

— Да.

— Вы знали, что это на самом деле беглый рыцарь-джедай, герой Войн клонов, генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби? — с довольной улыбкой спросил лейтенант.

— Да, — снова буркнул Оуэн.

— Как? Ты всё знал и молчал? — не выдержал Люк. — Ты знал, кем был мой отец! Как ты мог?

— Это ради твоего же блага, Люк, — зло бросил Оуэн. — Я… мы хотели защитить тебя.

— Но, дядя, я уже не маленький!

— Хватит, — поморщился лейтенант. — Потом будете решать ваши семейные разногласия.

Говорил он негромко и спокойно, просто у Люка по спине побежали мурашки и почему-то совершенно пропало желание спорить с кем бы то ни было.

— Итак, господин Ларс, что вы обнаружили?

— Судя по следам, — нехотя начал Оуэн, — их было пятеро. Люди или кто-то, кто похож на людей. Все — рослые, тяжёлые. Скорее мужчины, но я бы не исключал и женщин. Один явно прихрамывает на левую ногу. Сели на два спидера и уехали. В кустах я нашёл плащ и вот это, — Оуэн протянул ладонь, на которой лежал комок ткани.

— Что это? — с любопытством спросил лейтенант.

— А вы посмотрите, — скривился Оуэн. — Давно не видел этой мерзости.

— Действительно, теперь это редкость, — согласился лейтенант, разворачивая ткань. В самом центре лежал обрывок светлой трубочки, из которой торчали обгорелые листья.

Люка же больше заинтересовал плащ. Точно такой же, тёмный, с синими нитями по краю и меткой на внутренней стороне, он вчера видел у Биггса. Плащ из тёмной синтетической ткани, для Татуина совершенно непригодный, — в таком в жаркий день можно получить тепловой удар, а ночью — замерзнуть. Вчера над опасениями Люка Биггс посмеялся, сказав, что на космических кораблях всегда одинаковая температура, а плащ — просто дань моде. Возможно, кто-то обокрал Биггса в кантине?

— Увидели что-то знакомое? — неожиданно спросил лейтенант, заметив интерес Люка к найденной одежде.

— Похоже на плащ Биггса, — неуверенно ответил тот.

— Вашего друга, который прилетел вчера на один день?

— Да.

— Это интересно. Вы думаете, что это его?

— Не знаю. Очень похож. Может, такой же был у кого-то из космолётчиков.

— Возможно, возможно, — лейтенант потёр подбородок. — Или нет.

— Вы же не думаете, что это был Биггс? — возмутился Люк. — Он совершенно не такой, он не будет убивать джав!

— Пока что, Люк, я только собираю факты, — холодно ответил лейтенант. — Вы поменьше суетитесь и сядьте обратно. С вами будет отдельный разговор.

Люк покорно сел. Рядом устроился дядя.

Весь следующий час они провели в мрачном молчании, наблюдая за тем, как лейтенант увлечённо копается в пыли и обломках. Когда он поднялся в сгоревший краулер, дядя негромко спросил:

— Это он убил Кеноби?

— Да.

— Как?

— Я не понял, — признался Люк. — Кажется, он стрелял.

— Невозможно, — хмыкнул Оуэн.

— То есть как — невозможно? — не поверил Люк.

— Понимаешь, — негромко сказал дядя, — все джедаи умеют отбивать выстрелы, а Кеноби был хорошим джедаем.

— Ты хорошо знал Кеноби? — не поверил Люк.

— Его все хорошо знали, — неопределённо ответил Оуэн и снова замолчал.

Только Люк открыл рот, чтобы расспросить дядю, как из краулера вышел лейтенант. К пыли на его лице добавились следы сажи и копоти.

— Возвращаемся обратно, — махнул он рукой.

Недалеко от дома, к удивлению Люка, стоял настоящий шаттл, у входа скучали два штурмовика — других, судя по чистой белой броне.

Тётя обнаружилась на кухне.

— Скажите, госпожа Ларс, в наше отсутствие кто-нибудь заходил? — с порога спросил лейтенант.

— Да, — кивнула она.

— Кто?

— Едва вы уехали, заглянула моя троюродная сестра Тамо, она принесла пряжу и забрала луковицы на рассаду, которые я ей обещала, а перед тем, как прилетел ваш шаттл, заходил Биггс. Он очень расстроился, что не застал Люка.

— Биггс Дарклайтер? — переспросил лейтенант. — О чём вы говорили?

Беру пожала плечами:

— Он передавал привет от родителей, спрашивал, где может найти Люка, — хотел поговорить с ним.

— Что вы ему сказали, госпожа Ларс? — с тревогой спросил лейтенант.

— Что Люк с дядей поехали за дроидами, — ответила она.

— И всё?

— Да. Тут прилетел ваш шаттл, и Биггс заторопился, просил Люка заглянуть, если найдёт время. Что-то случилось?

— Да как вам сказать, госпожа Ларс, — лейтенант жестом отправил штурмовика прочь, сел на ближайший стул. — Ваш супруг во всём признался. Вы знаете, о ком я говорю. О вашем якобы племяннике Люке Скайуокере и местном отшельнике Бене Кеноби. Вы тоже всё это время знали?

Беру молча кивнула.

— Вы оба знали, что неподалёку скрывается государственный преступник, но молчали. Нарушали закон. Почему? Он вас запугал?

Супруги переглянулись.

— Впрочем, это уже прошлое. Он жил тихо, мирно, ничего не нарушал, в дебошах не замечен, даже дорогу в неположенном месте не переходил, — лейтенант снова самодовольно улыбнулся. — Живите и вы. Просто помните, что Имперская служба безопасности не всегда бывает такой доброй, как сегодня. Что же касается вас, Люк. Вы же хотели поступать в Академию? Так собирайтесь.

— Прямо сейчас? — удивился Люк.

— Но набор в Академию только осенью, — подал голос Оуэн.

— И что? — улыбнулся ему лейтенант. — Для начала Люк пройдёт подготовительные курсы. Кто знает, может, он окажется совершенно неспособным к службе и вернётся обратно, к мирной жизни татуинского фермера.

— Но я не хочу идти в имперскую армию! — не выдержал Люк.

— А вас кто-то спрашивает, молодой человек, после того, что вы тут устроили? — приподнял бровь лейтенант. — Собирайте вещи, шаттл вас ждет. Заодно заглянем к вашему другу Биггсу Дарклайтеру, послушаем, что он хотел вам рассказать.


End file.
